GreatVision Song Contest 10
United States |presenters = Lady Gaga RuPaul |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = Final: Mimoza performing her winning entry "Big Girls Cry" in a acoustic version |interval = Final: | entries = 50 | debut = North Macedonia Slovenia | return = Denmark Italy Morocco Nauru New Zealand Ukraine | withdraw = Hong Kong Latvia Lithuania | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV10 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Australia "Wings" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 10, often referred to as GVSC 10, will be the tenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the United States, after Mimoza won the ninth edition with "Big Girls Cry". ABC chose for the second time the Staples Center in Los Angeles to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Lady Gaga and RuPaul were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Delta Goodrem from the Australia with her the song "Wings", she reached 358 Points. At the 2nd Place was Italy represent by Bouchra with her song "Blanc Ou Noir", she reached 298 Points and on 3rd Place was Netherlands represent by Martin Garrix feat. Bebe Rexha with their song "In The Name Of Love", they reached 288 Points, while Sweden, Bulgaria and Germany completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see United States The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a constitutional federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. Forty-eight of the fifty states and the federal district are contiguous and located in North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Nine time zones are covered. The geography, climate and wildlife of the country are extremely diverse. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2) and with over 324 million people, the United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest country by total area, third-largest by land area, and the third-most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, and is home to the world's largest immigrant population. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city is New York City; nine other major metropolitan areas—each with at least 4.5 million inhabitants and the largest having more than 13 million people—are Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia, Miami, Atlanta, Boston, and San Francisco. Paleo-Indians migrated from Asia to the North American mainland at least 15,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the Seven Years' War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775. On July 4, 1776, during the course of the American Revolutionary War, the colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the United States by Great Britain, representing the first successful war of independence against a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, after the Articles of Confederation, adopted in 1781, were felt to have provided inadequate federal powers. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. Host City : For further information see Los Angeles Los Angeles is the cultural, financial, and commercial center of Southern California. With a census-estimated 2015 population of 3,971,883, it is the second-most populous city in the United States (after New York City) and the most populous city in California. Located in a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains reaching up to and over 10,000 feet (3,000 m), Los Angeles covers an area of about 469 square miles (1,210 km2). The city is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated county in the country. Los Angeles is the center of the Los Angeles metropolitan area, and is part of the larger designated Los Angeles-Long Beach combined statistical area (CSA), the second most populous in the nation with a 2015 estimated population of 18.7 million. Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The discovery of oil in the 1890s brought rapid growth to the city. The completion of the Los Angeles Aqueduct in 1913, delivering water from Eastern California, later assured the city's continued rapid growth. Venue : For further information see Staples Center Staples Center is a multi-purpose sports arena in Downtown Los Angeles. Adjacent to the L.A. Live development, it is located next to the Los Angeles Convention Center complex along Figueroa Street. Opening on October 17, 1999, it is one of the major sporting facilities in the Greater Los Angeles Area. It is owned and operated by the L.A. Arena Company and Anschutz Entertainment Group. The arena is home to the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL), and the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League were also tenants; the Avengers were folded in 2009, and the D-Fenders moved to the Lakers' practice facility at the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo, California for the 2011–12 season.Staples Center is also host to over 250 events and nearly 4 million guests each year. It is the only arena in the NBA shared by two teams, as well as one of only two North American professional sports venues to host two teams from the same league; MetLife Stadium, the home of the National Football League's New York Giants and New York Jets, is the other. The Los Angeles Stadium at Hollywood Park will host both the Los Angeles Chargers and Los Angeles Rams beginning in 2019. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals will took place at Los Angeles City Hall on 10th April 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-two countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty-four semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by ABC on 13th April 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fifty countries have confirmed their participation in the ninth edition. This includes Morocco, Nauru and New Zealand which returned after being absent since the eighth edition, as well Denmark, Italy and Ukraine returned to the contest after their one-edition absence, while North Macedonia and Slovenia ill make his debut appearance in this edition. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Three countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Hong Kong, Latvia and Lithuania all announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. The confirmation period for the tenth edition opened on the 27th March 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late April 2018. Returning artists Australia will be represent by Delta Goodrem for the second time; she previously represented the country in the fourth edition. DARA was internally selected to represent Bulgaria for a second time. As well the Czech Republic will be represent by Zella Day for the second time. Maian was internally selected to represent Estonia for a second time. Also Greece will be represent by Helena Paparizou; she previously represented Sweden in the second edition. As well Perfume will be represent Japan for a second time. Additionally The Veronicas will return for Kiribati; they previously represented Italy in the fourth edition. Barbara Opsomer was selected to represent Luxembourg; she previously represented Belgium in the eight edition. Palau will be represent by Pentagon for the second time; they previously represented the country in the eigth edition. Also Poland will be represent by Margaret for a second time. Maya Berović was selected to represent Serbia for the second time. Furthermore Mahan Moin will return for Sweden; she previously represented Poland together with Gromee in the fifth edition. The United Kingdom will be represent by Sam Smith for the second time. Tóc Tiên was internally selected to represent Vietnam for a second time. Results Semi Final 1 Twenty-two countries will participate in the first semi-final. South Korea, Switzerland and United States will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Twenty-two countries will participate in the second semi-final. Gibraltar, Kosovo and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Hong Kong: RTHK announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Morocco. A return with new HoD is possible. * Latvia: LTV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Denmark. A return with new HoD is possible. * Lithuania: LRT announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Ukraine. A return with new HoD is possible.